Sink Central Intelligence Unit
(activator) (talker NPC) |refid = (activator) (talker NPC) |footer = SCIU ending slide }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} The Sink Central Intelligence Unit (SCIU) is an automated personality operating in the Big MT in 2281. Background The Sink Central Intelligence Unit is the voice command computer responsible for the Big MT's data storage. It can act as a merchant and repairman when in the Big Empty. Once his personality back-up is retrieved from Dr. Klein and re-integrated into the system, the SCIU speaks with a stiff, overly-verbose and faintly British accent, in the manner of a stereotypical butler or personal valet. Out of conversation, the SCIU may make passing remarks about the Courier, offering suggestions of rest and/or refreshments and the like. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * All My Friends Have Off Switches: Your first objective is to install the SCIU into the Sink. * Influencing People: You must retrieve and install all upgrades for the SCIU. Other interactions * Through dialogue, the Sink Central Intelligence Unit can be used to disable the personality AIs of the other appliances. They can be re-activated at any time through the same dialogue as well. Inventory Notes * The Sink Central Intelligence Unit uses the same model as the command center in both the Remnants bunker and the table at the Observation Level of the HELIOS One solar power plant. The model was also used in Raven Rock. * After speaking with Dr. Klein for the first time, the Sink can become a temporary or permanent home for the player, and can also be upgraded.Mentioned in Fallout official site * The Sink Central Intelligence Unit does restock its inventory, but only if 3 (consecutive) days and then midnight passed while you are within Big MT, but you must wait/sleep outside of the Sink (waiting on The Sink Balcony or sleeping in Higgs Village, for instance). Waiting outside of Big MT will not work, however. Also, when it restocks, it resets its caps. This will continue once you have completed Old World Blues. * The Sink Central Intelligence Unit is one of the five non-player characters who can repair to 100. The others include Raul Tejada, Paladin Sato, Major Knight and Joshua Graham . Additionally, The Sink Central Intelligence Unit offers the highest caps reserve for its vendor services, second only to Sergeant Daniel Contreras, which makes the SCIU one of the most versatile non-player characters in the game. * If the player is female, and objects to it calling her "sir," it will apologize and say it has no choice, since it was never programmed with the female equivalent. * The Sink Central Intelligence expresses veiled irritation towards the other Sink appliances, although its ending slide does show that the Central Intelligence Unit grows to be comforted by the sense of community the other personalities gave it, should the Courier find sufficient personality holotapes. If not all of the personalities are found, its ending slide says it is happy that not all of them were found. * The Central Intelligence Unit does not appear to be as lively as the other programs in the Sink. However, whenever the Courier requests the other appliances to be either enabled or disabled, it is clear the Central Intelligence Unit will enjoy or disapprove those decisions. ** Though he dislikes the other appliances and is willing to keep them disabled, none of them bear any complaints should they be re-enabled. Notable quotes | | | | | | }} Appearances The Sink Central Intelligence Unit appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Bugs * The game may crash after having any conversation with the SCIU. * Several bugs exist related to vendor inventory replenishment and conditions that prevent caps from transferring from a vendor(not specific to Old World Blues). See main bugs page for details. * At some point in the game, the SCIU won't refresh its shop inventory and caps, additionally the Biological Research Station won't respawn plants for harvest even after 3 in-game days. The unofficial fix can be downloaded here: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/42987/? for the PC. * To fix the above bugs for PlayStation 3 turn off the lights and personalities for a few days in game. Category:Old World Blues characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Computer characters Category:Big MT characters Category:Old World Blues robots and computers pl:Centralna jednostka inteligencji Zlewu ru:Центральный логический модуль Умного Дома uk:Центральний логічний модуль Розумного Будинку zh:Sink Central Intelligence Unit